Valley of the Mangai 2:Reise in ein anderes Universum
center|360px Kapitel 1 Es war stockfinstere Nacht Toa IgnikaNuva und Toa Jadekiaser hofften einfach nur dass sie in die richtige Richtung mit ihrem Boot fuhren, aber auf einmal sprach Jadekaiser:"Hörst du das Ignuv(er nannte ihn nur noch Ignuv da sein echter Name ihm zu lang war)?""Ja es hört sich an wie ein Brummen von Insektenflügeln, glaubst du das es ein Makuta ist?",sagte Ignuv während er seine Waffe zog."Keine Ahnung, wir können nur abwarten.",erwiderte Jadekaiser und nam sein "Speer des Vertrauens".Jetzt kam ein riesiger Nui-Rama auf sie zu, doch bevor irgendeiner etwas tun konnte sprang schon sprangen Morbuzack-ähnliche Pflanzen hervor und fesselten den Nui-Rama.Ignuv sagte:"Was oder wer ist da ?!"Und eine grüne Toa sprang hervor und sagte:"Ich bin Kailanieine Toa des Pflanzenlebens ich würde mich gern euch anschließen." Kapitel 2 Der Morgen dämmerte schon als die neue Begleiterin von IgnikaNuva und Jadekaiser, Kailani aufwachte und sich auf der Karte erkundigte wo sie waren, nach Kailanis Berechnungen würden sie noch an ein Paar Inseln vorbeikommen und schon am Abend auf Nynrah seien.Als Jadekaiser aufstand fragte er Kailani:"Du sag mal woher kommmst du eigentlich?"Kailani blickte traurig auf den Boden und sagte:"Ich lebte einst auf einer Insel namens Lamira-Nui mit vielen Matoranern in Frieden, doch eines Tages hatte unser gutmütiger und gerechter Anführer namens Nocturn einen Wutausbruch und tötete meine Freund und zerstörte die Insel,in meinem Zorn wurde ich eigenartigerweise ein Toa und besiegte ihn doch bevor ich ihn töten konnte kam ein Wesen namens Botar und sagte zu ihm das er für seine Taten in die Grube verbannt wird, nach diesem Ereigniss wanderte ich einfach und vollbrachte einige gute Taten bis ich euch Traf."In Jadekaisers blick konzentrierte sich mitleid und er sagte:"Das tut mir Leid".Kailani lächelte und sagte:"ach das brauch es dir nicht."Und schon wirkte sie wieder fröhlich.Nach einer Weile stand auch Ignuv auf und Kailani erklärte ihm wo sie waren doch bevor sie ihren Satz beenden konnte kam ein Toa des Feuers mit einer Huna angeflogen und sagte:"Ah da seid ihr ja, ich hab euch schon gesucht.Ah du musst IgnikaNuva sein (er zeigte auf Ignuv)der Toa der Marana-Nui beschützte, tja ich war dort sehr lange Gefangen doch nun bin ich Frei und werde euch töten!"IgnikaNuva blickte ihn entetzt an und sagte :"Du bis Xaros der Toa des Feuers welcher in Marana-Nui für seine schlimmen Taten eigespert wurde,Also gut dann mach dich darauf gefasst dort hin zu kommen wo du hingehörst!"Ignuv beschwor einen riesigen Blitz hervor das sogar der Himmel sich sehr stark verdunkelte doch Xaros wehrte diesen ab und sagte:"Ha mit dem Schwert von Mata-Nui bin ich unbesiegbar!"Dann wollen wir dir dein Spielzeug mal wegnehmen.",sagte Kailani und erschuff eine riesige Faust aus Pflanzen welche Xaros wegschleuderten und das Schwert von Mata-Nui nam und es Ignuv gab.Ignuv blieb keine Wahl als das Schwert in die Luft zu Werfen und es zu zerstören.Xaros schrie:"NEIN!" Aber erkonnte nichts mehr machen und Jadekaiser nutzte diese Gelegenheit und Fror Xaros ein.Der Abend dämmerte und sie wahren endlich auf Nynrah angekommen und Ignuv sagte:"Also gut dann suchen wir mal die Nynrah-Geister und bringen sie in Sicherheit doch das war einfacher gesagt als getan denn die Makuta Antroz und Mutran kämpften gerade gegen die Nynrah-Geister welche sich aber dank ihrer vielen Waffen wären konnten. Kailani rief:"Hey Makuta riecht mal an dieser Blume."Und aus der Erde kam eine große Biomechanisch fressende Pflanze hervor.So konnten sie die Makuta fürs erste besiegen und die Nynrah-Geister mitnehmen bis sie an einen See kamen und aus irgendeinem Grund strahlte dieser See Energie aus und die Toa und die Nynrah-Geister wurden in ihn hinein gezogen und waren im nächsten moment wieder da wo sie vorher waren doch irgendwas war anders.Kailani sagte:"Kommt euch dieser Ort nicht jetzt irgenwie anders vor""Ja er wirkt jetzt auf einmal so fremd",sagte Jadekaiser.Ignuv sagte:"Egal, lasst uns weitergehen vielleicht finden wir dann ja antworten."Die 3 Toa gingen mit den Nynrah-Geistern nun weiter. Kapitel 3 Doch dei Makuta waren ihnen gefolgt und nun war Icarax dabei. Jadekaiser aktivierte seine Maske und beschwor nun einige Kreaturen welche Makuta Antroz angriffen, Ignuv und Icarax benutzten beide ihre Gravitationkräfte gegeneinander doch dies brachte nichts nun schoss Icarax einen Schattenstrahl auf Ignuv dieser wurde durch einen Eisspiegel den Jadekaiser erschaffen hatte zurück geschleudert. Als nächstes wollte Kailani Mutran mit Pflanzen fesseln doch er seine Toa Kameraden und die Makuta waren überrascht von etwas was ihre Vorstellungen über troff denn dort Standen Ebenbildern von den Toa. Im gleichen Moment rieselte ein goldener Staub vom Himmel, und verwandelte sich in einen Blitz. Zeitgleich begann Takafus Körper zu glänzen und ein Schatten löste sich aus ihm. Vor den Augen aller ging der Schatten Schritt für Schritt dem Goldenen Biltz entgegen. Auch der Schatten wurde auf einmal zu einem Golden Blitz und vereinte sich mit dem am Himmel. "Hast du Jadekaiser jetzt entlich ziehen lassen?" fragte Tuyet dem noch immer erstaunten Takafu. "Ja!" antwortete dieser und nahm Tuyet in die Armee. Bima und Kailani blickten dem Blitz nach und fragten sich warum Jadekaiser setzt doch noch von von ihnen genommen wurde. "Nein, er kommt wieder!" schrie Kailani auf einmal, "Er wird zum Kaiser, ich habe es im Spiegelsaal gesehen. Bima erinnerte sich und er begann zu lächeln. Im gleichen Zeitpunkt schlug der Golden Blitz in eines der Gebäude ein. Doch an Stelle einer Explosion oder andere Schäden schienen die Gebäude sich zu verwandeln. Aus den alten Industriegemäuern wurden wieder die brächtigen Paläste und Tempel, welche hier vor her standen. Aus dem Tempel der im Centrum des Platte stand, schoß ein Lichtstrahl weit in den Himmel. Die auf dem Gesammten Kontinent begann ein goldener Regen nieder zu gehen. Die geschundene Insel wurde wieder regeneriert. "Was geht hier hier hier vor!" schrie Gorast. "Ich weiß es nicht!" antwortete Takafu. Am Ende des golden Strahls bildete sich eine Kugel. Diese jagde nun auf den Boden zu. Und explodierte in goldenem Nebel. Aus dem Nebel formte sich die Gestalt eines Titan, noch bevor sich die Gestalt verfestigt hatte schlugen weitere 2 Blitze in der Nähe des Nebeltitanen ein. Einer von grellstem Licht und der andere tief schwarz wie die Nacht. Der Titan aus golldenem Nebel grif an die Stellen wo die Blitze niedergingen. Der Nebel viel zu Boden und gab den Titanen frei. "Das ist Kaiser Titan Jadekaiser!" sprach Takafu zu Bima und Kailani, "Ich habe ihn im Saal auch gesehen." Igni erkannte welche Waffen Kaiser Titan Jadekaiser trug. Diese Waffen waren nicht von normaler Natur. Das Schwert der Schatten , die Axt des Lichtes und die Rüstung des Zwielicht. Dieser Jadekaiser war tatsächlich ein Kaiser Titan. Doch nun war es an der Zeit das alle heraus finden mussten was mit den Universen loswahr. Makuta v.s. Makuta Icarax rief:"Gorast kannst mir erklären was du mit diesen Toaspiegelbildern machst?""Das selbe könnte ich dich fragen Icarax,sorry aber ich hab die Seiten mit Krika gewechselt auch wenn du warscheinlich ein andere Icarax bist als ich ihn kenne.",sagte Gorast.Antroz guckte Krika an und sagte:"Nun Krika es tut mir leid aber du wirst jetzt nicht mit erfahren was hier passiert weil ich dich jetzt fertig mache, tut mir leid Toa aber ihr müsst wohl noch warten auch ihr Spiegelbilder!"Takafu wollte gerade Krika helfen doch dieser machte ein Zeichen das er dies alleine machen wollte und nun feuerte Antroz einen Schattenstrahl auf Krika, aber diese wich ihm aus und schoss auch ein auf Antroz dieser wich aber auch dem Strahl aus doch dann kam ein anderer Krika warscheinlich der aus Antroz und Icarax universum(die aus Valley of the Mangai) und konnte vor erschrockenheit nicht mehr sprechen dennoch griff er den Spiegelbildkrika an. Die Makuta wurde durch eine Lichtexplosion ausseinandergerissen und da standen sie die schlimmsten Albträume der Makuta die Toa Avohkii.Takanuva trat vor und sprach:"Nun Makuta die Universen sind anscheinend verschmolzen,Gorast und Krika aus dem anderen Universum sind anscheinend gut also tretet ihr beide zurück während die Makuta aus unserem Universum nun ihre gerechte Strafe bekommen."Icarax dachte wenn er das Gewicht für die Toa Avohkii erhöhen würde könnte er sie leicht besiegen doch als er dies tuhen wollte traf ihn schon ein Lichtstrahl von Toa Radiak welcher sich mit Toa Solek auf ihn stürtzte Antroz löste kleine Schattenexplosionen aus doch Takanuva und Gavla konnte dies nicht abhalten. Der Kampf war schon so gut wie gewonnen für die Toa Avohkii doch dann erschien Teridax und eine große Stille kehrte ein und im nächsten Moment hatte er sich und seine Bruderschaftsmitglieder wegteleportiert nur die Spiegelmakuta Gorats und Krika blieben da. Kapitel 5 Es war an der Zeit zu klären was als nächstes passieren sollte Kailani ging in die Mitte der Menge und sprach:"Wir sollten in den Kaiserpalast gehen und nun alles klären ich denke ich spreche für alle wenn ich sag das wir zusammen arbeite müssen."Der spiegel Igni sagte das sie herrausfinden müssen wie sie wegkommen Ignuv sagte:"Naja wir müssen auf jeden Fall in euer Universum weil dort Teridax sein wird und ich weis nicht wies euch geht aber ich finde 2 Teridaxe sind das schlimmste überhaupt.Gehen wir nun in den Kaiserpalst."Im Kaiserpalast fand dann eine riesige Diskussion statt.Nachdem Der Spiegel-Igni erklärt hatte das sie mit einem Luftschiff in ihre Dimension zurück kommen würden was sie dann auch taten kamen sie auf Nobis-Nui an Tuyet(Hunterseeker)sagte :"Was glaubt ihr wo die Makuta hin sind,nach Drestal bestimmt nicht das wäre doch zu offensichtlich oder ?""Vielleicht in Karda-Nui?"sagte Takanuva.Kailani und die Spiegel-Kailani sagten gleichzeitig:"Nein,bestimmt in Metru-Nui,von dort aus können sie doch den meisten schrecken verbreiten!"Stille kehrte in den Saal ein in dem sie wahren.Danach wurde wieder Karda-Nui vorgeschlagen,zwei weitere Toa traten in den Saal Der eine sah grün aus also war er warscheinlich ein Toa der Luft,er sagte:"Leider auch nicht dort denn was wäre besser als eine Insel an die momentan keiner denkt und zwar Voya-Nui schließlich ist sie nun an ihrem ursprünglichen Ort."Kakama sagte ein wenig zornig:"Wer seid ihr?""Ich bin Toa Lesovikk und das neben mir ist Toa Nikila meine beste Freundin."Nach einer Weile machten alle sich mit einem U-Boot welches auch fliegen konnte nach Voya-Nui auf.An Bord war auch ein Nynrah-Geist namens Aikas da er sehr erfinderrisch war und Lesovikk und Nikila nach Nobis-Nui geführt hat da er sie persönlich kannte.wird fortgesetzt in :Valley of the Mangai 2siehe auch:Im Schattender Apokalypse 6 "Die Goldene Stadt" Kategorie:Epos